Life Is Coming And Going Fast
by HiphuggersTiva4ever
Summary: Macy has a Daughter named Lindsay. One day Macy brings her to work.No one knew she had a kid. Who is the father? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Life Is Coming And Going Fast**

**By: HiphuggersTiva4ever**

**Summary: Macy has a Daughter named Lindsay. One day Macy brings her to one knew she had a kid. Who is the father? What will happen?**

**---------------------------------------**

Kensi walks into the office.

'Where's Mace' Kensi asked herself?

"Hey Kensi" Callen said.

"Hey" Kensi said.

"You know where Mace is" Callen asked?

"Nope" Kensi said.

**Macy's house**

Lindsay opened up her mom's door. She was three going on four.

"Mommy time to wake up" Lindsay says jumping on the bed!!!

"Lindsay what time is it" Macy asked?

"I don't know" Lindsay said jumping.

Macy knew this was gonna be a long day.

"Grandmom was spouse to be here" Macy said.

"Grandmom not here" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay guess what" Macy said.

"Whhat" Lindsay asked?

"You are coming to work with mommy today" Macy said.

"Yeah" Lindsay said all happily!!

Macy changed her pants and shirt picked up Lindsay put her on her side.

"mommy's gonna go in your room grab you some extra clothes to change you into and then we are leaving" Macy said.

Macy ran into Lindsay's room and put all the stuff she needed for her in the diaper bag.

Grabbed her car keys off the table. locked the door and went to the car.

Macy put Lindsay in the car.

"Mommy how long" Lindsay said.

"We just started driving Lindsay" Macy said.

Macy's phone started ringing.

"Hello" she said putting it on speaker.

"Where are you" Kensi asked?

"Drving to work" Macy said.

"How long" Kensi asked?

"When i get there"Macy said hanging up the phone.

**10 minutes at NCIS**

Macy has Lindsay on her side. and is going up in the elevator. Macy had Lindsay's diaper bag on her shoulder. She had no clue how she was going to tell her friends.

Macy opened the door. Everyone turned around and saw her with a little girl blonde hair just like hers.

"Who's the kid" Callen asked?

"I have no clue" Kensi said.

"mommy" Lindsay said.

"Yes" Macy asked?

"mommy" Lindsay said.

"Yes" Macy said

"I love you mommy" Lindsay said.

"I love you too" Macy said.

Kensi came walking up to Macy.

"Who this little cutie pie" Kensi asked?

"ummmmmm..it..kinda..hard ....to .....explain" Macy said.

"Just try your best" Kensi said.

"she's my a....Daughter" Macy said.

"What's her name" Kensi asked?

"Lindsay" Macy said.

"Hello" Kensi says.

"Hi,this is my mommy" Lindsay said hugging her mommy.

"I know this is your mommy" Kensi said.

"Who are you" Lindsay asked?

"I'm your Aunt Kensi" Kensi said.

"Hi" Lindsay said.

"How are you gonna work the director will be on any minute" Kensi said.

"Have not thought of that" Macy said.

Macy,Callen,Sam and Kensi walked in front of the screen.

"Mommy what does this do" Lindsay asked?

"You can see and talk to people on this" Macy said.

The director of NCIS Leona Vance came on the screen.

Macy ran over to Nate.

"Watch Lindsay for one second" Macy said hanging her to hem.

Macy goes and stands next to Kensi.

"A petty officer Zachary Burt was kidnapped today,He was kidnapped 2 hours ago,we need you to find hem,keep me updated" Vance said as the screen went off.

"Who are you" Lindsay asked?

"My name is Nate" Nate says.

"Thats my mommy" Lindsay says pointing to Macy.

Nate put Lindsay down and she runns to Macy.

"Hi mommy" Lindsay says.

"Hi" Macy says picking her up.

"Who's that" Sam asked Kensi?

"That's Lindsay Mace's Daughter" Kensi said.

"She has a kid since when" sam asked?

"I have no clue" Kensi said.

-----------------------------------

**Sorry gotta stop here it's getting late and i have to get some sleep**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:Life Is Coming And Going Fast**

**By: HiphuggersTiva4ever**

**Summary: Macy has a Daughter named Lindsay. One day Macy brings her to one knew she had a kid. Who is the father? What will happen?**

**------------------------------**

"How old is she" Sam asked?

"She look three,four maybe five" Kensi said.

"She looks like Mace" Sam said.

"With the long blone hair,yeah" Kensi said.

"Mommy i am tired" Lindsay said.

"You wanna take a nap" Macy asked?

"Yeah" Lindsay said.

Macy picked up Lindsay and carried her into her office.

She layed her on the couch in her office.

"Mommy stay here with me" Lindsay said.

"I will stay here to you fall asleep,then mommy has to go back and work" Macy said.

"What if i wake up and i have no clue where you are at" Lindsay asked?

"Mommy will be here when you wake up" Macy said.

Lindsay was asleep.

Macy got up and walked out the door she kept it open so she could hear Lindsay.

Macy walks down the steps.

"How old is she" Kensi asked?

"She is four" Macy said.

"Is she potty trained" Kensi asked?

"Yeah,but she has a accident here and there" Macy said.

"Who's her father" Kensi asked?

"I dont wanna talk about hem" Macy said walking away.

"Did he leave you" Kensi asked?

"I DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT HEM" Macy yelled!!!

Macy walked away,she did not wanna tell Kensi about Lindsay's father but she had to sometime. Lindsay always asked where daddy was. She would always say "Daddy will be here soon but she knew telling the lie would be better instead of telling her the truth.

"What's up with her" Callen asked?

"I asked her bout Lindsay's father she got all pissed and yelled" Kensi said.

"Well Kens maybe she does not wanna talk about Lindsay's father,he might have never been there for them too"

"Maybe" Kensi said.

"Just give her some space and she might tell you" Callen said.

"Yeah" Kensi said

It was about 30 minutes later.

Macy went into her office and sat with her daughter.

Lindsay woke up.

"Mommy i knew you would be here" Lindsay said hugging her mom.

"I know" Macy said.

Lindsay sat up.

"You wanna walk or you want mommy to carry you" Macy asked?

"Carry me" Lindsay said.

Macy picked up Lindsay and walked out.

Macy walks down the steps.

"Look who's up" Kensi said.

"Yeah" Macy said putting Lindsay down.

"She looks so much like you" Kensi said.

"The blonde hair yes" Macy said.

"No,The Blonde hair,the blue-green eyes, her face it's a little you" Kensi said.

"I have to admit,yeah she does" Macy said.

"Why did you never tell me about her" Kensi asked?

"I just could not do it" Macy said.

"I felt werid leaveing for them 10 months,but look at her now"Macy said.

"Did it feel werid when you were Pregnant" Kensi asked?

"Yeah,she kicked alot and when i found out it was a girl i cried" Macy said.

"I want a daughter,so i can share moments with her and say i love you and have someone who looks like me" Kensi said.

"I have a picture she drew me in art class" Macy said with a smile.

"What is it" Kensi asked?

"It's me and Lindsay and it says me and mommy" Macy said.

"I am guessing she has your smarts" Kensi asked?

"Yeah, I think she does" Macy said.

"Can i ask you onw thing with out you getting pissed off" Kensi asked?

"Sure,ask away" Macy said.

"Does Lindsay's father know about her" Kensi asked?

"No"

"I never told hem" Macy said.

"Mace please tell me who he is" Kensi begged!!

"His name is......"

---------------------------------

**Sorry i left it with a huge clift hanger.. Really sorry i was watching CSI: when i made this so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:Life Is Coming And Going Fast**

**By: HiphuggersTiva4ever**

**Summary: Macy has a Daughter named Lindsay. One day Macy brings her to one knew she had a kid. Who is the father? What will happen?**

**--------------------------------------**

"Special Agent Gibbs" Macy said.

"He is Lindsay's father" Kensi asked?

"Yeah" Macy said.

"Did he ever know that you were pregnant with Lindsay" Kensi asked?

"I never told hem,when he left i just went on with it" Macy said.

"Wow" Kensi said.

Lindsay came running over to Macy.

"Mommy hold me" Lindsay said.

Macy picked up Lindsay.

"This is your Aunt Kensi" Macy said pointing to Kensi.

"Hi" Lindsay said with a smile.

"She looks so much like you" Kensi said.

"I'm bored mommy" Lindsay said.

"Let's go to the park" Macy said.

"Okay mommy" Lindsay said.

"I'll cover for you" Kensi said.

**later in the park.**

Macy and Lindsay were sitting on a bench. Lindsay had a popsicle.

"Mommy where's daddy" Lindsay asked while she was licking the popsicle?

"Daddy will be here in a while,Lindsay" Macy said.

"Mommy you say that everytime i ask" Lindsay said.

"Daddy will be here in while" Macy said.

"Mommy please where is daddy" Lindsay asked?

"I'll tell you when you get older" Macy asked?

"Okay" Lindsay said as she licked the popsicle.

Macy looked at Lindsay. Kensi was right she does look like her. Has her hair has both her and gibbs blue green eyes.

"I love you mommy" Lindsay said.

"I love you too" Macy said.

**at NCIS.**

"Sam" Kensi said.

"Yes" Sam asked?

"Do you know Gibbs number" Kensi asked??

"No,Callen does" Sam said.

"I will ask hem" Kensi said.

Kensi walked over to Callen.

"Callen" Kensi asked?

"Yeah"

"Do you know Gibbs number" Kensi asked?

"What you need it for" Callen asked?

"I need hem to come down here and meet his daughter" Kensi said.

---------------------------

**This is just a short chapter i will add another one today.**


End file.
